Conventionally, there is known an AV apparatus which can execute processes, when insertion/detachment of a plug in/from a terminal for receiving an audio signal from the outside is detected, by using the insertion/detachment of the plug as an effective trigger. For example, an AV apparatus disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-108769 includes a processing module which executes a process for viewing/listening; a signal output module which outputs a signal to the processing module; a plurality of first signal input modules including a mobile audio input terminal; a first detection module which detects insertion/detachment of a plug in/from the mobile audio input terminal; and a second control module for controlling a connection between the plural first signal input modules and the signal output module in accordance with a detection result of the first detection module.
In the conventional AV apparatus, for example, when the plug is inserted in the mobile audio terminal, an audio signal, which is input from a mobile audio, can be output as an audio output signal of the AV apparatus. In addition, the AV apparatus can execute, as well as the process of outputting audio from the mobile audio, processes of stopping a process for video signals, turning off the backlight of a liquid crystal display, and turning on backlight.
In addition, in the prior art, there is known a telephone apparatus including a cordless handset with a hands-free function which is controlled in accordance with a residual battery capacity. By the hands-free function, the volume of a voice, which is produced from a speaker during a telephone call, can greatly be amplified by a power amplifier, and the voice with the amplified volume can be produced from the speaker. For example, in a cordless handset disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2008-258730, when it is detected that the residual battery capacity has decreased to below a predetermined value, the operation of the hands-free function is prohibited. Thereby, even if an instruction to execute the hands-free function is transmitted from the base phone to the cordless handset, the hands-free function is not operated and the battery power consumption can be decreased.
In the conventional AV apparatus (e.g. TV apparatus), when the plug is inserted in the mobile audio terminal in a normal operative state in which video and audio can be output, the audio from the mobile audio can be output. However, in a non-operative state in which power is turned off, the audio from the mobile audio cannot be output.
In addition, in the cordless handset of the telephone apparatus, the hands-free function can merely be controlled in accordance with the residual battery capacity at the time of the operative state, and the hands-free function cannot be controlled in accordance with the residual battery capacity in the non-operative state.